Generally, a cooling module is mounted at a front end module carrier of the front of a vehicle in order to cool an engine of the vehicle and cool a refrigerant of an air conditioner, and has a structure in which a condenser and a radiator are stacked in parallel with each other in a state in which they are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance and a fan shroud assembly is formed on one surface of the radiator to generate heat exchange in the condenser and the radiator by a flow of air or driving of a cooling fan at the time of movement of the vehicle.
The cooling module 1 is formed by sequentially stacking a condenser 10, an engine radiator 20, and a fan shroud assembly 30 as illustrated in FIG. 1, and is mounted in a carrier of the vehicle. The cooling module is mounted in the vehicle by a mounting pin mainly formed at a header tank of the radiator having large rigidity in the cooling module, and cooling air passes through the condenser and the engine radiator and then passes through the fan shroud assembly.
In addition, an electronic radiator 40 as illustrated in FIG. 2 is provided in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like, in order to cool electronic components such as a driving motor, and the like. The condenser 10 and the electronic radiator 40 are disposed at an upper portion and a lower portion at one side of the engine radiator 20.
Since the electronic components as described above generate a very larger amount of heat as compared with a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, they require a high level of cooling performance. However, resistance is generated in cooling air passing through the electronic radiator 40 due to the engine radiator 20 disposed behind the electronic radiator 40 in a flow direction of the cooling air, such that cooling performance of the electronic radiator 40 is deteriorated. Therefore, there is a need to improve the cooling performance of the electronic radiator by allowing the cooling air to smoothly pass through the electronic radiator.